Human
History Humans originate from the continent that is now the Rowan Homelands. As such, this makes the Rowa the people most closely resembling the early humans. Not much is known from this early time. Characteristics Appearance Humans are a bipedal people that are covered with a smooth surface called skin, which can range from a near-white color to a deep brown of which largely depends on one's race, but also exposure to the sun (or lack thereof). Humans often have a covering of hair along their backs, chests, arms, legs, and face when male, and a light cover of hair on their arms and legs if female. Both sexes have a thick pad of hair on the top of their head, as well as a line above their eyes. Humans have only a couple of eye colors that they inherit from their parents and lineages, such as brown, blue, green, grey, and variants of said colors. Along with this, human hair colors range from black and brown, to blonde and red. Human hair gets increasingly white as they age, as pigment begins to die. Humans average around five feet and seven inches tall, with differences in average heights per race. Strengths & Weaknesses Humans are one of the most evenly balanced of all the species in the world, not excelling in much of anything; They are not very strong, but are by no means weak. They are not very agile, but by no means stiff. They are not the most intelligent people, but by no means stupid. However, the one thing Human beings excel in is adapting. Humans are the one group of people capable of adapting to any environment and thriving, seen through the Rowa in the coldest of lands and the Arganyans in the hottest of lands. Humans are also highly sociable and tend to work in groups. Able to formulate great plans with what they have, Humans have proven to be one of the greatest militaries. Furthermore, Humans are ingenious, able to think outside of the box and create new things where other species would not see. Probably the greatest weaknesses Humans possess is their inability to cooperate with each other for extended periods of time, as shown by their wars between each other being far more often than wars against other species. Humans are one of the greediest of peoples, and many think of themselves before each other. They are also a peopleof short time, being unable to maintain any order for long periods of time. Many kingdoms fall after a few centuries thanks to neglect, corruption, or war. Races 'Rowa' ' ' ( Rowans are based on Norse, Viking, and Slavic peoples ) The Rowa people originate from the northernmost reaches of the world, where the ice never melts and the winds cut through rock. Many people them the most ancient of the Human races, and their legends predate even those of the Aem-Human conflicts. Coming from the coldest regions in the world, the Rowa are sufficiently hardy and rugged to survive some of the harshest of scenarios. Rowa are known to be the greatest sailors in the entire world, a trait that seems to have been passed down from parent to child since time immemorial. They have an uncanny sense of direction most of the time, and find a strange connection with the sea thanks to their ancestors relying on it for any hope of sustenance. Rowan society is centered around tradition, many traditions stretching back to the earliest Rowan tribes. The Rowa are also a proud people who take great disrespect from those that insult their lifestyle, as it insults their ancestors. It is common practice for a Rowan to kill an outsider that so much as calls them uncivilized – which may only serve to enforce the stereotype. One Rowa-Wide tradition seems to be men growing out their beards for their entire life, often braiding or tying them throughout. Rowan armor and weaponry usually feature large amounts of fur or leather in their design, as well as animal bones to show off their past kills. Their armor tends to be of medium weight, but sometimes stretches to the heavy side. They also tend to be poor for use in warmer climates, but the best in cold climates. Rowa traditionally prefer axes and maces to swords or spears, as they were the ones to first create these two weapons. The Rowan people are the best sailors in the world, and thus the seas are largely dominated by Rowa warriors wherever they are present, unless the Kaiimon are in the area - in which they will often be at great odds with. The Rowa are also at odds with the Septmena, who view them as brutes and a disgrace to mankind. The Rowa will often times raid Septmena lands by sea and pillage their cities, carrying off their women for personal use. Women in Rowa culture are nearly secondary citizens, being refused by any traditional Rowan militaries and often times at the mercy of their husband’s whims. Many Rowan girls are forced into arranged marriages before the age of fifteen, and stay the wife until one of them dies. Women see very little freedom during marriage, but if their husband dies during war or a small military battle, the widow is given complete control over her late husband’s property and is given complete freedom, as respect to her former husband – these women, named “Hahggs,” are actually held in high esteem by all Rowan culture and are only second the Chieftans – and even the Chieftan’s Hahgg. Rowa children are traditionally trained by their parents – girls by their mothers, boys by their fathers – on whatever the parents knew. Most often, this means girls are taught to take care of the household before they are married off, and boys are trained in combat. Boys reach adulthood once they first grow a full beard that can be seen a few dozen feet away. Once they have, the beard is shaved and they are given family and tribal tattoos, and finally are kicked out of the family home. From that point on, they are on their own and will traditionally grow their beard out for the rest of their lives, and make their own future. 'Primary Religion' Rowan religion is based around the idea that the world is inhabited by both the living and spirits. These spirits are nearly all animals, but some of them were once their ancestors. Once a mortal dies, their spirit rises into the sky and becomes their spirit animal, which was assigned at birth, and protects their descendants and friends for eternity. Then at night, or even sometimes the day, the spirits will gather in the sky and dance, forming great lights that all can see. To disrespect or allow disrespectful behavior towards spirits is to forsake your ancestral protection and to deny yourself ascendance to the spiritual world upon death. 'Architecture' The architecture of the Rowa is defined by massive stone structures, most often built in the sides of mountains or cliffs. These stone cities will usually stretch into the mountains or the ground itself, to insulate the denizens from the cold. Harbors are the heart of any Rowan village, as they provide the link to the sea, and thus to their food. The Chieftan will often live in the center of the village with a large table and many fireplaces, to hold fantastic banquets. Fire is commonly used as both a light source and as a place of warmth under the ground and in mountains. Yddralls Rowans that live in or originate/descend from those that did live in Yddrallis are referred to as Yddrall Rowans, or Yddralls. These Rowans are far more open to the rest of their world than the rest of their kind, living in the region of Yddrallis that encompasses the southern half of Wuunderheim. Here, the climate is warmer than Azgard, but yet suffers through eternal winter. This allows for hunting to become a part of Rowan life, while still focusing on fishing and whaling. Yddralls are not as religious as their northern cousins, but they still cling tightly to traditions and values of their people. Fierce warriors, Yddralls are more diverse in fighting styles than Azgardians, but they are significantly smaller and less tough-built than them. Yddrall Rowans are the majority of what the outside world view as Rowans, as they are the most likely to go out away from their homelands, and also the most likely that receive visitors into their homeland. They value the land and nature within it and see their land as being the roots of all humanity, whereas Azgard is the seed. From this view, Yggdrasil became their most prominent spiritual guide, the spirit of nature and harmony, connections between all living beings, the namesake of the region. They key to daily life among Yddrall Rowans are feasts and celebrations, celebrating any successful hunt or fishing trip, special occassion, or because the day was just good enough. Ale and meat are consumed beyond what Yddralls need, the spirit of the celebration overtaking their stomachs Azgardians Rowans that live in or originate/descend from those that did live in Azgard are referred to as Azgardian Rowans, or Azgardians. These are the most isolated humans in the world, also regarded to the seeds of humanity - it is highly believed that Azgard is where all humans descend from and Azgardian society closely represents what the most ancient of humans were like. These Rowans are large, tough, hairy, and cold. You would have an easier time destroying a mountain than changing the views and ideals of any Azgardian, and so their strict and brutal culture has remained the same for over two thousand years without change, despite a growing number of travelers. Azgardians hold that the Aem are demons on this world, enemies of the spirits, and that to insult or cause disgrace upon your ancestors or the ancestors of other Rowans is readily expected to be paid in death, no matter who you might be - there are even cases of fathers killing sons and daughters that dared step out of line, of which are perfectly allowed in this cold, inhospitable land. Azgardians are one of the most religious people in the world, viewing their religion as nothing short than fact, an ever-present fact that permeates every act in nature and upon themselves. Azgardians are the only Rowans that view some spirits as having human-forms, whereas others view them as being strictly animals - even when they were human in life. They call these human spirits the creators of humanity, those that bestowed the first humans this world to inhabit and prosper in. No Azgardians like the Aem, and no Azgardians defy their customs - those that once showed these opinions no longer live, and so all Azgardians around are tough, brutal, cold and conservative in their ways without exception. Naerians Naerians are the smallest of the major ethnicities of Rowans, located on the continent of Aragos in Naeris - primarly the area known as Rowan Landing. These Rowans are the least traditional of all the Rowans, no longer confided by the strict and harsh rules of Wuunderheim, but they still hold honor of their ancestors in high-esteem, for without that they will not experience a joyful afterlife. Naerian Rowans are the smallest of all Rowans, more closely resembling the Garrken - often times indeed having Garrken blood in them. No longer requiring fishing to survive, many Naerian Rowans have abandoned fishing and whaling, preferring to feast on the red meat of the animals in the forests. 'Garrken' ' ' ( Garrken are based on Central European peoples, from France to Transylvania ) Garrken is the term used to describe the most varied of all of the human peoples, all of which descend from humans on an isolated land in the northern hemisphere. Having lived in some of the most dense forests in the world, and some of the most dangerous, the Garrken are experienced warriors and have deep connections with nature – although it most often takes the form of hunting and skinning. Garrken history is a bloody one, with wars amongst each other being a common occurrence. The only thing that is more commonly written about in their history is that of hunting fantastical beasts, some of which are no longer around today. While they do hunt often, Garrken have also shown to have a great sense of respect for all that nature provides, and will refuse to waste any part of an animal they have hunted. They are also known as the humans with the greatest ability to use magic, perhaps lending credibility to the notion that they were the ones that stole the knowledge of magic from the Aem, introducing it to all of humanity. Despite this attunement, many Garrken refuse to use it, reserving that power for their Druidic leaders and priests. While many tribes of Garrken still rely on Druids for healing and leadership, many Garrken people have instead turned to a more modern life with a monarchy and feudal system. The Garrken have a close bond with the Rowa people, as their ancestral lands were very close to one another – the Rowa provided naval protection, and the Garrken handled land protection. The Garrken sometimes use swords, but do tend to prefer heavier weapons like the axe or mace instead. Traditionally, Garrken wear mostly leather or armor with furs and leather, instead of heavy or medium armor. Instead, they rely on guerilla warfare and superior physical strength to win their wars. Unlike the Rowa people, the Garrken people see both male and female to be equal in every sense of the word, superiority only determined by one’s one successes in life. Both sexes enjoy freedom to acquire any role in society they want, such as hunter, warrior, and druids. Women are not even seen as having to bear children if they do not choose to do so. Children in Garrken society are precious peoples, and the adults of any town will care for all children, even if they are not their own. Children will often times take up the trades of their parents, taught through apprenticeship, rarely taking the trade of someone else. Upon reaching eighteen years of age, children become adults and are expected to move out into their own, and do what they want to do in their lives. Garrken are a people who are rich in legends and folklore with a plethora of heroes and mythical creatures. It is hard to tell what is fictional and what is fact from these tales, with many just putting all Garrken legends as fiction – although some disagree. However, what is known as truth is that the Garrken had successfully eradicated Dragon kind from their homelands, and even today find them as the greatest trophy kills one could possibly attain – an action that has made them bitter enemies of the Kaiimon. 'Primary Religion' Garrken religion is mainly either the monotheism of the Septmena, or a Polytheism with eight Gods and Goddesses. These eight deities are; Ato (Sky God), Eto (Earth God), Oto (Water God), Blom (Plant Goddess), Dyr (Animal Goddess), Illt (God of Evil), Gott (Goddess of Good), Dauoa (Goddess of Death). Upon death, all Garrken believe their spirits are sent to a world of joy or doom, depending on their actions in life, for eternity. 'Architecture' Architecture for the Garrken is quite varied. However, the central component in any Garrken structure is wood; a lot of it. Stone is often used as a base of the buildings, but the lighter wood is use as supports and upper floors, including the roof. Recently, many Garrken have begun to use more stone in their designs, and making large towns with a central castle made entirely of stone in order to defend themselves against other kingdoms. Allions Garrkens that hail from the region of Allion are known as Allion Garrkens, or Allions. They are the majority of all Garrkens alive today, a thriving group of people that inhabit thousands of kingdoms that dot the landscape of Allion, constantly fighting one another for more land and resources and producing some of the greatest armies in mankind today. Thanks to the region's location in regards to the rest of humanity, Allion Garrkens are one of the most accepting of all other human races due to their constant exposure to sailors, travelers, and merchants in the Grand Bay. They are also one of the more accepting humans of Aemkind, having very little exposure to them in their past nor the deep-rooted beliefs of the Rowans. Woodsmen Garrkens that hail from the region of Redwood are knows as Garrken of Redwood, or Woodsmen. These Garrken are the premier hunters in the world, living in one of the most dangerous and unique forests of the world. Long ago, having hunted Draconics to extinction on their land, the woodsmen cemented their prowess in history and to this day, a trained woodsmen hunter is the most skill hunter in the entire world, even outclassing the Braem - although, perhaps not in archery itself. Woodsmen are at one with nature, living among it and often times acting animalistic - which gives them such a great hunting prowess - but are often times seen as savages and uncivilized men. Woodsmen most often are born in Redwood and return to die here in old age, but will often travel the world in order to hunt great beasts that cannot be found in Redwood. Naerians Garrkens that hail from the region of Naeris are known as Naerian Garrken, or Naerians. Quiet and isolated from both Woodsmen and Allions, Naerians enjoy a quiet life on the northern part of Aragos, sharing folklore and welcoming travelers. Living in a colder land than the other Garrken, they live alongside many Rowans and have mixed in with their culture, revering their ancestors and spirits alongside the other Gods of the Garrken. Very little war happens for the Naerians, instead focusing on inter-family disputes and conflicts. They are widely known for their teas and bleak weather, as well as their distasteful view of Woodsmen and Allions with their hunting and wars. 'Septmena' ' ' ( The Septmena are based on Greeks, Romans, and Phoenicians ) The Septmena are some of the most influential humans to ever grace the planet’s surface. Tactical geniuses, technological masters, and the single most important members of the Aem-Human conflicts, the Septmena are the most accomplished of all the Human races. As recorded in Aem history, the Septmena are the humans responsible for raiding their homelands and taking it from them, forever intruding on Aem lands. Even when compared to the magically formidable Aem, the Septmena’s determination and strategies have proven throughout time to be their greatest weapon. Septmena are a group of tan-skinned humans whose homelands are surrounded entirely by Aem lands, primarily Kalaem and Alaem. Their history is littered with tales of wars between them, both ending with losses and victories, but never in total defeat. They are known for magnificent armies and grand cities, and they will be certain to remind you if you forgot. Having been in nearly continual war with the Aem, Septmena have a deep hatred for all of Aem kind. However, like the Alaem, Septmena have great pride in their lineage and use their bloodlines as bragging rights, even if they themselves did nothing. When looking at the other Human races, Septmena usually look at the Rowa and Garrken as barbaric brutes, the Arganyans as isolated tribals, and only the Kaiimon as being civilized in the slightest. In fact, their closest allies happen to be the Kaiimon, which they share much in common. Septmena armory tends to be medium, with a balance between protection and maneuverability. They also enjoy having grand designs on their armor, even elaborate pictures on their shields. The average Septmena arsenal includes Spears, Javelins, Pikes, and Swords – all of which they are the first known users of. They are also fond of riding horses in combat. Like the Garrken, Septmena have a grand collection of mythology from their history, using heroes to inspire modern day warriors and men. In Septmena society, males are the leaders and the smarter of the two sexes, but women are the complete masters of the household – not even the husband may tell his wife to do anything within the confines of her home that she herself owns, not he. Septmena women are also proud, and are highly respected for both anything they do, and anything their husband does, and are supported by all around her when she needs aid. Children in Septmena society are to be seen and not heard, and are not usually given the privilege of making their own decisions. They are trained from early childhood in various things, such as mathematics and writing, as well as learning a trade from any worker in society. At the age of eighteen, women usually get married – sometimes to a husband of their own choosing – and men join the military of their kingdom for four years, and then go on to choose whatever it is they wish to do. 'Primary Religion' The Septmena largely believe in a single God that has four different faces; One for Happiness that aids his believers and gives good blessings, One for Anger that punishes those that go against his teachings or commit great crimes, One for Life that allows mortals to live and keeps their bodies going, and One for Death that takes the recently deceased to the afterlife – the same afterlife many Garrken believe in, in which you are either sent to a good or bad place that depends on your actions in life. 'Architecture' Septmena architecture is divided amongst large cities and smaller towns. Big cities utilize a lot of stone and marble, making cuboid residences and have a lot of pillars and arches. Doors are very rare, instead having more open doorways. Smaller towns use far more wood in their design and have closely packed, roofed homes with canvas walls on the second floors and above. Seraphs Septmena that hail from the region of Seraph are known as Seraph Septmena, or Seraphs. These are the most influential of all humans throughout history, Seraph known as the seat of human civilization on Illiaos. 'Kaiimon' ' ' ( Kaiimon are based on Asian peoples, such as China, India and Japan ) Kaiimon are a group of Humans that descend from many tribes that inhabit a series of island chains. Largely isolated from many other races and species, the Kaiimon homelands house a large population of Dragons – which outnumber the Kaiimon themselves. This proximity to so many Dragons has made the Kaiimon revere them all as Gods, and thus worship them all. Unlike the other Human races, the Kaiimon have done very little in-fighting amongst themselves, or even against the Aem. Instead, they find themselves at odds with dangerous weather and horrific sea beasts. Their skill at sea is only second to that of the Rowa people, who they will often times fight in order to secure their own naval dominance. The Kaiimon and Septmena are in good terms with one another, often allying with each other in order to fight off the more barbaric Garrken and Rowa. They also treat the Arganyans well, often times providing assistance if they are called upon. They even have little problem with the Aem, although the Aem generally dislike them for being human. Kaiimon society is centered around the military, for that is the ultimate honor one can show to the Dragons. Their armor is either medium or heavy, and often times have fine fabric to decorate themselves. Long hair is also a sign of honor, and so Kaiimon rarely cut their hair – especially warriors. The Glaive, spears, and swords are the chief weapons of the Kaiimon militaries, and they have proven to be masterful warriors – even if they aren’t physically the strongest. Kaiimon are also naturally disciplined, forming some of the most well-trained armies ever seen. The Kaiimon do not care for themselves – they care for others, and for the Dragons. To hurt their families or friends, or to even insult the Dragons, is to invoke the wrath of all Kaiimon around for eternity. Kaiimon are known to hold grudges until death, or until penance is made. They also respect promises and agreements, even if it takes them their whole lives. Not much is known about the history of the Kaiimon, for they are not a people to record the past or present. Instead, they focus on action and what is currently happening, and obeying the words of the Dragons. In Kaiimon society, men and women are complete equals, and a difference is only seen in the ability to bear children. Children above the age of five are recognized as adults in Kaiimon society, and are expected to behave like adults. Many join the military, but they are all ultimately free to do as they wish. 'Primary Religion' To the Kaiimon, the Dragons of the world are aspects of the world itself, and that they must be revered and worshipped. To kill one is the worst possible sin to ever commit, and thus the Garrken are sworn enemies of them. They also believe that you must be at one with nature, not control or destroy it, and through that must accept all that it throws at you, and all that the Dragons do to you. Upon death, they largely believe that your spirit will be reborn again if you are good, or sent to the shadow world if you are bad. 'Architecture' Kaiimon architecture uses a lot of masonry; stone, bricks, and clay are common materials they build with. Also, they are fond of using canvas or wool as walls, which keep their homes cool in the summers and warm in the winters. Sloped roofs and pointed corners are a distinguishing feature. Gardens are essential for any homes in a traditional Kaiimon area, and they are the place of worship to the Dragons. Kaiimon villages are expected to blend seamlessly with the surrounding nature. 'Homelands' The Kaiimon Homelands are a chain of islands to the East of the Garrken Homelands. These islands hold the highest population of Dragons in the world, and so they have become integral in the life and belief system of a Kaiimon. Surrounded by the ocean, the Kaiimon are only matched in their sailing ability by the Rowa. 'Arganya' ' ' ( Arganyans are based on African and Middle Eastern peoples ) The Arganyans are the southernmost of the Humans, and the only ones with very dark skin colors, which had adapted in order to withstand the bright sun in their homelands. They come from islands in which the environment was always hot and full of dangerous creatures. As such, they are a hardy people whose survivability is only matched by the Rowa. The life of an Arganyan in their homelands is focused on surviving against the odds and proving one’s self-worth. An Arganyan is not considered an adult until they have fought for their lives and made it through. However, this belief does harbor some of the strongest individual warriors ever seen on the battlefield, slaughtering dozens of Aem and Human alike by themselves. The Arganyans use all weaponry they can get their hands on, or can craft with their limited resources. However, out of all the Human races, Arganyans are revered as the greatest of blacksmiths, people able to craft armor that is both beautiful and strong. Arganyan warriors most often wear heavy armor that covers their entire body, leaving no places vulnerable. However, the Arganyan people are not known to be great sailors, nor great magi – not to say there haven’t been. They are very isolated from the other Human races, save for the Kaiimon, of whom they call upon for assistance on the seas quite often. They do engage in war with the Aem very often, as such the Arganyans tend to hate the Aem for the evil acts upon their people. Society for traditional Arganyans centers around the tribe and family, and the protection thereof. Men and women are treated equally, but have distinct jobs for themselves – men are warriors and leaders, women are caretakers and family heads. Not to say there aren’t exceptions, but men and women are general segregated into gender specific roles, with the few exceptions of great women leaders and warriors and stay-at-home men. Children in Arganyan society are at the whim of the household head, usually their mother, and are expected at all times to follow the rules of the household head no matter what they may think otherwise. Girls are children until they are married, and boys are children until they slay a beast on land or in the sea. Children are forbidden to engage in any sexual activities, or voice their own opinions. 'Primary Religion' Arganyan religion is highly diverse, following a polytheistic approach. Different islands and tribes have their own pantheon of Gods and Goddesses, ranging up to the thousands of deities. No official set of deities have ever been identified, but religion has played a major role in wars between tribes throughout history. 'Architecture' Architecture of the Arganyan people depends highly on their region. Mud huts or clay housings are common in the desert or rocky regions of the islands, whilst wooden shacks or tree-based homes are popular choices in the more tropical regions. Arganyans are also famous for building entire cities in the sides of cliffs and ravines. 'Homelands' The Arganyan Homelands are mess of islands to the far East of the Septmena Homelands, South of the Kaiimon Homelands. Baking in the sun of the equator, they are a mix of tropical, desert, mountain and volcanic islands. Category:Plains Category:Forests Category:Cold Forests Category:Jungles Category:Taigas Category:Tundras Category:Mountains Category:Cold Mountains Category:Cold Jungles Category:Deserts Category:Savannahs Category:Rocky Deserts Category:Redwood Forests Category:Woodlands Category:Cold Woodlands Category:Volcanic Lands Category:Swamps Category:Sentient Category:Mammal Category:Creature